Rukia DEADLY BORED!
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Chap 4: Playing Traditional Game : Bleach Vs TVXQ! Jaejoong Nyanyi Rising Sun! Toshiro teriak-teriak gaje! Enjoy, R&R, PLEASE! Warning: TVXQ & All BLEACH char VERY OOC!
1. There is: TVXQ in front of Clinic

KRISIS KEBOSANAN!!!

By: red-deimon-beta

Disclaimer: (kyknya g usah dikasih tau ntar tau ndiri, kok) Tp, pastinya nti bakal muncul OOC ga jelas hasil karangan mimpi ga jelas si penulis ancur ini. Dan yang pasti........., nanti bakal ada banyak LaguNy TVXQ & L'Arc-en-Ciel yang notabene itu 'cinta matinya author. Kalo ada yang ga suka........................., chwesonhamnida!! .

**3****rd**** person POV-Kota Karakura**

"Ichigo!!! DASAR BEGO!!!!!!!!!!! BANGUN!!!!!!!!! ADA HOLLOW SEBANYAK JENGGOT AYAHMU, TUH!!!!"jerit Rukia di pagi hari -pagi buta, sih, sebenernya- dengan hebohnya. Sebenernya, sih, Rukia bo'ong doang. Yang ada, sih, cuma satu hollow. Tapi, reaksinya Ichigo...........................:

**Ichigo POV-09.00**

Hari masih pagi (tapi kayaknya udah siang, sih). Dan suasana kamarku tetap saja............ Ribut dengan berbagai jeritan. Ada Kon yang dari tadi usaha mati-matian buat bisa ngintipin daleman Rukia. Apa serunya coba ngintipin daleman tuh cewek? Lagian, dia kan cuma masuk ke dalem gigai, bukan badan aslinya. Tapi, kalo aja kamu pernah liat dalemannya yang asli seperti aku................ (BUAGH!!!!!!![author digebukin Ichigo nyampe giginya rontok]). Ah, lupakan. Tapi, yang jelas itu percuma, deh. Sedangkan Rukia................................., sedang ber-**lebay** ria (buat yang ga tau lebay itu apa, coba datengin aja FBnya author) gara-gara ada hollow di kota sebanyak janggut 'Si Jenggot'. "Eh-.......................... _(sfx: krik...krik.... –otaknya Ichigo error-)_ sebanyak.........

UAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", jeritku sambil mengeluarkan lisensi (apalah....., buat apa mikir nama resminya) dan berubah jadi shinigami.

**Rukia POV**

Tuh, kan, tebakanku bener......begitu denger kata HOLLOW, Ichigo refleks langsung berubah jadi shinigami. Cih, dasar ga bisa diajak bercanda. Mana mungkin bisa, coba. Kecuali........, si Ishida itu bawa lagi tuh umpan hollow sebanyak satu kresek. Bisa ludes, nih kota. "HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!," tawaku ngeledekin kebodohannya Ichigo.

**3****rd**** person POV**

"MANA HOLLOWNYA????!!!!!!!!! GUE UDAH SIAP, NIH!!!"kata Ichigo panik. _Udah dibunuh Ishida, ya?Hebat juga...... Kalo gitu, abis ini aku mo tidur lagi, ah~_, pikir Ichigo.

"Ga ada."jawab Rukia singkat sambil ber*devil smile*. _Haha...., Kon harus bayar 3000 yen, nih_, pikir Rukia licik. (Kon dapet uang dari mana, coba?)

"AARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Ichigo yang ngamuk dengan hebatnya.

"Sabar Ichigo. Tuhan sedang memberimu cobaan."ucap Rukia sok meyakinkan.

"AAAARRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MAKSUDMu ITU APA???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"jerit Ichigo (eh, teriak, mungkin) sambil melempar bantal, guling, selimut, dan....., yah, KON. Ke arah anak adopsi keluarga Kuchiki itu.

"UDAH BANGUNIN ORANG SEENAKNYA, JERIT-JERIT SEENAKNYA, NEBENG KAMAR SEENAKNYA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA (Author lagi males nulis. Soalnya nulis fic ini jam 12 malem. Hah......., inspirasi itu bisa dateng kapan aja, kan?) DASAR [masukan kata umpatan terbaik anda di sini]!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"amuk Ichigo yang masih ngantuk itu (peribahasanya: jangan membangunkan naga tidur).

"hah.... lagi-lagi...........,"desah Rukia ga nyesel sedikit pun udah ngerjain Ichigo, "dasar **KUNO**. **GA SERU**".

UKH!!!! Kata-kata terakhir Rukia terasa **sangat** menancap. Bagaikan seribu katana (???Senbonkatana????).

_Halah, Bodo amat! Gue mo tidur aja!!!,_ pikir Ichigo yang dari tadi niat tidurnya belum kesampean.

(rasanya)1 detik kemudian...................

"ZzZzZzZzZz........... Grook~~~!!"terdengar suara ngorok super nge-bass ditambah efek sub-woofer keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

Spontan aja Rukia melongo (nyampe ga nyadar kalo ilernya ada yang netes) gara-gara liat (atau denger, ya?) Ichigo ngorok.

"wow....... Ngoroknya horror banget"gumam Rukia tanpa sadar.

Tapi, namanya juga Ichigo. Sekali ngorok............................. (masukan pilihan kata di sini)

20 menit..........

45 menit...........

1 jam................

dan akhirnya...........................

GOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rukia: "Bukan, bego!!!!!!!!!!"

Redz: "truz ap, donk???"

Rukia: "dasar author otak udang"

(udahlah, lupain aja........................ Emang dasarnya ni authornya lagi konslet)

"GUE BOSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"teriak Rukia sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan pergi dari tempat 'terkutuk' itu. Dan........,

'Purple Line, Let Me Set Up My World (My World)  
Nugudo deoleoboji mot haetdeon this way  
Ijeneun nae bangshik dareun eoddeon nuguwado gateulsu eobseo  
Na bogo shippeungeon My Progression  
naui modeun mideumeul taeweodo (ggeutggaji)  
Budijhyeo seo igyeonaeneun sunganui Purple Line'

_Astaga.............., ngapain tuh TVXQ_ (alias Dong Bang Shin Ki yang keren........) _konser depan klinik??? Mo bikin Pasiennya mati semua????_, pikir Rukia saat dia mau lompat indah dari jendela kamar Ichigo yang ada di lantai dua.

_Kalo gini caranya.............., ga ada pilihan lain.............._,pikir Rukia, putus asa.

Tiba-tiba..................................

**To be Continued............**

**Huaduh.......... sorry banget baru nyampe sini ceritanya. Tapi yang jelas, kayaknya fic ini fic paling ancur dari semua yang ada, deh. Tapi..........., mo gimana lagi. Susah konsentrasi kalo ngetik ma dengerin lagunya TVXQ-Mirotic (OMG!!! ChangMin keren bgt!!!)**

**Please review, yaph! ^_- kasih masukan apa aja juga boleh.............. Lagi mampet lagi, nih.......................... **

**Tp yang jelas........., gomawo!**


	2. YACHIRU IS COMING!

"WOI!!!!!!! Yang ada di atas sana!!!!", teriak JaeJoong semangat dengan lebaynya.

_Yah, rencana gue buat ngeledakin tuh boyband nyasar gagal, deh_, pikir Rukia yang saat itu udah menggenggam sebuah bom mutakhir buatan Kuukaku versi 4.00.

"YA!!! YANG ADA DI ATAS SANA!!!! AYO KE SINI!!!!"teriak Junsu dengan lebaynya ikut-ikutan beraksi kayak seniornya.

"HIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUE OGAH!!!!!!!!!", teriak Rukia jijik dan heran gara-gara liat mereka semua yang biasanya keliatan keen di TV jadi NORAK di depan matanya.

"Aish! BERISIK!!! TURUN AJA NAPA, SIH?!"teriak YunHo si Leader yang hobi tidur dengan mulut membuka nan lebar (ini beneran, loh! Kalo ga percaya buka aja YouTube).

"KALO LO GA CEPET-CEPET TURUN, GUE NAIK KE SANA!!!!!!"ancam YunHo dengan nada ga jelas XD.

_HUWAAA………………., gila mereka_, pikir Rukia.

"Siap-siap ya, gue bentar lagi ke sana!!!"teriak YunHo yang saat itu udah lepas sepatunya yang harganya……………. (wah, author ga bisa bayangin).

Dan…………………………, HUP!!!

Sang leader TVXQ yang gagah berani pun melompat dari panggung dan loncat ke atap Klinik Kurosaki.

"HUWAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AKU IKUTAN, DONK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Yachiru yang datang entah dari mana dengan tunggangan setianya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Kenpachi (buat penggemarnya Ken-chan, GOMMEN!!!!)

BRUAKH!!!!!!!

Ternyata, Kenpachi, yang saat itu loncat tanpa liat kanan-kiri, telah tanpa sadar (ato mungkin juga sadar tapi ga peduli) udah nindihin leader DBSK yang congek itu.

"UWAA!!!!!!!!!!! Ken-chan KEREN!!! Bisa nindihin pas di kepalanya!!!!!"teriak Yachiru yang saat itu terpukau.

"AKH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUNHO-HYUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JANGAN MATI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NANTI KALO KAMU MATI, SIAPA YANG MAU NGE-RAP????????"teriak ChangMin panik.

"YUNHO!!! JANGAN MATI!!!! KALO LO MATI, ENTAR YUNJAE UDAH GA EKSIS LAGI, NIH!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak JaeJoong yang saat itu memikirkan nasibnya sebagai best pairing di TVXQ: YunJae.

**To Be Continued**

**Sorry banget kalo chapter 2 nya singkat, padat, dan ga jelas.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Klo mau, kasih saran/ide buat chapter 3nya!!!**

**Tp yang jelas, makasih bgt bwt semuanya yang udah nge-review chapter 1!!!**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!!**


	3. NO! Our TVXQ Leader is: dead?

**Disclaimer**: Bleach selamanya teuteup punya Kubo Tite-sensei. TVXQ tetep punya S.M. Entertainment, dan author tetep punya Shiro-chan. (bwahahaha...... juz kiddin') =author digebukin Hinamori=

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3: START!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Whoi...... fefet wanghun. Svevek pangvet fi vini......." (terjemahan: "woi........, cepet bangun. Sumpek banget di sini........)

DEG!! Semua orang kaget termasuk Kenpachi. Tapi, Kenpachi bukannya kaget gara-gara denger suara yang berbahasa ga jelas (entah Korea, entah Jepang, entah Sunda, entah Arab, entah beranteh. Eh, berantah!! Wkwkwk latahnya author kambuh) . Tapi, dia kaget gara-gara dia itu ngerasa kalo yang barusan ngomong itu bokongnya.

_Hah?? Masa' sih tadi yang ngomong itu bokong gue??? Kalo yang ngomong itu zanpakutou gue, gue masih percaya. Tapi, kalo yang ngomong bokong.............................., WHAT'S WRONG WITH KUBO TITE-SENSEI???!!!!!!!!!!!,_ pikir Kenpachi sambil sweatdrop.

"Eh??? Yang ngomong itu bokongnya Ken-chan, ya?"kata Yachiru dengan polosnya sambil seperti biasa mengeluarkan senyum INNOCENTnya.

GLEK!!!! Semua orang di situ sweatdrop. Termasuk manajer TVXQ yang saat itu udah siap ngehajar 5 cowok gaje itu pake pentungan (ngambil dari tempat sampah deket situ). Gara-gara, mereka berhenti konser di tengah jalan (bener-bener tengah jalan).

Dan rupanya, di tengah situasi mencekam seperti itu, ada satu orang yang menyadari keanehan di fic ini.

"AKH!!!!!!!!!! GUE BARU NYADAR!!!!!!!!!! YUNHO-HYUNG DARI TADI GA ADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTTTTTTIIIIIIIDDDAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!"kata Junsu dengan lebaynya sambil megangin Bambi, boneka kesayangan YunHo (coba aja buka YouTube DBSK house Tour).

"Hyung? Kamu kenapa?? Tumben kamu kadar lebaynya melebihi JaeJoong-hyung.... Habis begadangan maen game online lagi? Parah banget, sih, kamu tuh, hyung. Udah punya tampang imut-hati serigala, brother-complex, congek, otaku, cebol (Xiah itu yang paling pendek di TVXQ, **cuma** 180 cm), tembem, sok imut, narsis, bla, bla, bla, bla"ujar Changmin yang terus-terusan ngomongin semua kejelekan Junsu tanpa ampun.

_Sabar....., sabar....., gue ga boleh keliatan marah di sini. Jaga image..., jaga image....., stay cute _(sebenernya, author mo nulis stay cool. Tapi....., berhubung Xiahnya sendiri jauh banget dari kata cool..........),pikir Junsu menahan amarah sambil mengelus-elus dadanya yang sekarang udah nyampe licin kayak abis keluar dari Laundry.

"Lagian, hyung,"lanjut ChangMin setelah ngeliat Junsu sekarang udah 'ngacangin' ejekannya, "kenapa si Bambi dibawa-bawa? Boneka kucel aja di bawa-bawa."Tanya ChangMin. (Untung aja YunHo ga denger. Kalo denger........, bisa-bisa Aceh kena Tsunami lagi untuk kedua-kalinya).

"Eh? Emang iya?"kata Junsu nggak percaya.

"FEFET WANGHUN!!!!!!"teriak suara nggak jelas itu lagi. (terjemahan: coba liat di suara gaje di atas)

"KEN-CHAN!!!!!!!!! BOKONGMU NGOMONG LAGI, TUH!!!!!!!!! LAGI LAPER, YA??????????? DIKASIH MAKAN, TUH!"teriak Yachiru keras-keras (semangat baget, sih, ngumbar aib-nya Kenpachi?).

"HNN??? GA TAU. Ya udah. Gue suruh diem dulu."jawab Kenpachi dengan tenang.

PLAKK!!!!!!!!!! Kenpachi langsung menampar bokongnya keras-keras.

Seketika itu juga, suara dari bokong itu langsung berhenti. Begitu juga suara semua orang di situ. Dasar Kenpachi. Badan sendiri ga disayang.

GRUDUK! GRUDUK!

"KEN-CHAN!!!! BOKONGMU GERAK-GERAK, TUH!!!!"teriak Yachiru (lagi). Gara-gara refleks, semua orang langsung ngeliatin bokongnya Kenpachi.

Tiba-tiba......................

"PUAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUUUSEEEEEEEEETTTT!!!!!!!!!!! LAMA-LAMA BISA-BISA GUE JADI PEPES, NIH!!!"Protes YunHo (si Leader nggak becus itu) sambil teriak-teriak. Sebenernya, YunHo tadi mo bilang, _"Gue ketindihan Induk gajah berapa ton, sih??!!!"_. Tapi, abis liat muka serem tuh kapten, dia langsung aja bungkam mulutnya yang sering ember. (yah, nggak seember mulut Junsu & JaeJoong, sih). Siapa juga yang mau ditebas ma kapten gila yang suka asal tebas itu?

"BUKAN GUE!!!!!!!!!" teriak Ichigo, Rukia, Kon, JaeJoong, Junsu dan ChangMin kompakan. (Yoochun nggak ikutan, soalnya dia lagi sibuk SMS-an ama pacarnya yang ke-13, 17, 9, 4............... wah, angka sial semua)

_Sialan_, umpat YunHo dalam hati.

Sebenernya, YunHo mau protes lagi. Tapi, begitu dia mau teriak..........................

Udah pada bubar semua........... XD (ya iyalah, YunHo-hyung kelamaan nyiapin pidatonya, sih! LOL!)

Ichigo udah Ngorok lagi dengan suara sub-woofernya, Kon ngacir ke tempat Ishida, mo minta dijahit ulang, Rukia udah bosen lagi, JaeJoong udah maenin PSPnya yang dia bawa-bawa di sakunya, Junsu nyanyi ga jelas, kalo ChangMin......................., yah, seperti biasa, dia **makan**. Makan ramen instant yang dari tadi dia umpetin di kantong jaketnya (biar ga ketahuan manajer, gitu). HUEK, jaketnya ChangMin bau ramen, donk?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YES!!!!!!!  
Rukia akhirnya nyampe ke tahap bosen stadium 10.

"ah~, kLo gitu caranya, gue pergi aja, deh. Dasar TVXQ gaje", kata Rukia sadis.

(UWAKH!!!! Author langsung digebukin semua Cassiopeia & mati jongkok di tempat).

"AKU IKUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEN-CHAN, LET'S GO!!!!!!!"perintah Yachiru seenaknya. (wkwkwk......., gpp, kan? Kenpachinya aja nurut, kok)

"AKH!!!!!!!!! YACHIRU-FUKUTAICHOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JANGAN IKUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Rukia panik.  
_Iya, tuh, kalo dia ikut, bisa gagal rencana gue...,_ pikir Rukia cemas ¾ mati (kalo ½ mati ga seru).

"EH??????!!!!!!!!!! KENAPA?????????? RUKIA-CHAN GA SUKA KALO AKU IKUT, YA????????? PASTI MAU KE TEMPAT [masukkan pilihan anda di sini], deh! HUWAA!!!!!!!!!!!! KEJAM!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Yachiru terisak-isak.

Sebenernya, sih, Rukia udah mo nolak lagi permintaannya Yachiru. Tapi, begitu liat Kenpachi yang tampangnya sangar kayak Macam Benggala (kalo ga tau, liat Ensiklopedia binatang untuk anak-anak) ga dikasih makan setahun. Udah gitu, full of bacotan, kerutan, seringaian, autan, orang utan.......... (HALAH! Malah ngelantur!!!!!! Dasar Author LOLA!)

"Ah, Bukan begitu. Hanya saja............., saya masih kebingungan mau mengajak Yachiru-fukutaichou ke mana..."jawab Rukia pelan........

"OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GITU, YA???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KALO GITU, AKU AJA YANG MUTUSIN KE MANA KITA MAU PERGI!!!!!!!!!!!!",saran Yachiru seenaknya. Kenpachi cuma mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya ga jelas.

RUKIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JADI ORANG ITU PINTER DIKIT NAPA????? ACARA BUE JADI GAGAL, KAN???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,pikir Rukia. Nyesel. Nyesel abis. Seabis-abisnya. Nyampe Samudera Pasifik aja nyampe kering. Pokoknya, Rukia udah berencana buat minta penitensi (penebusan dosa) ama Dewa Jashin abis RENCANA JALAN-JALAN TERKUTUK ini selesai.

"Baiklah, Yachiru-fukutaichou........."gumam Rukia, menyerah kalah.

"HOREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUKIA-CHAN BAIK, DEH!!!!!!!!"seru Yachiru. SEMANGAT MAX!!!!!!!!, pikir Yachiru (wah, jadi kayak Monta dari Anime Eyeshield 21, nih).

"Ukh................."ujar Rukia, lirih (frekuensi=15 Hz).

AND..............................., THE MOST HORRIBLE WINDOW SHOPPING HAS STARTED RIGHT HERE, RIGH NOW!!!!!!!!!! (background music:JDUESH!!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**To be Continued**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wah! Tumben, nih, fic gue lebih dari 4 halaman! Chapter sebelumnya aja cuma 1 halaman!! (wahahaha........, dasar penulis paling malez se-jagad!)  
Review, please!!!!!! (Itu kalo Lo semua suka ma fic gue)  
Klo bisa, di reviewnya lo isi rangking TVXQ lo ndiri! (tp, bwt yang ga suka TVXQ, g usah juga gpp)**

Kalo Lo semua bilang bagus................, HALELUYA!  
Kalo Lo semua bilang jelek.................., ya udah, terima nasib aja.

Truz, Klo Lo mau, Please Ikutan Polling Musik Jepang ato Korea di Profile gw!!!! (ditunggu, lho!!!!!!)

Thanks for reading my FIC!!!!!!!!!!

gomapsubnida!!!! (ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!!!)


	4. Playing Traditional Game: BLEACH Vs TVXQ

**Rukia DEADLY BORED!!!**

By: red-deimon-beta

* * *

**Okay!! SBS corner!**  
Dei-kun [nick-nya Author]: Before the chap starts, let's reply the review! (Nih semua yang gue bales adalah yang nge-review mulai dari Chap 1-3)

Dei-kun: Ok, FIRST REVIEW, dari **archerrylime**. Nomor 1 & 2-nya Changmin-oppa & Jaejoong-unnie?! Yay! Sama, donk! VIVA CHANGMIN-OPPA & JAEJOONG-UNNIE!!!!!!

Saoki: BLETAK!! –mukul author pake penghapus- HALAH!! Cepetan! Jangan Lebay!

Dei-kun: EH?? KENAPA???!!!

Saoki: Lebay itu bikin imagemu itu ancur, tau!!!

Dei-chan: Udah kebiasaan, sih... hehe..... SECOND REVIEW!! Dari **ApPhRoDiTe1412** (susah amat nulis namanya!). Oke, sorry banget kalo Junsu jadi se-Lebay itu. Kenapa jadi lebay banget, ya?? Mungkin gara-gara aku nggak suka ama Junsu??? –dibakar hidup-hidup sama JUNSU FC (termasuk **crazy_cousin**. Yang hobi membantai gue kalo gue menjelek-jelekkan Junsu-shi)- Sorry banget!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Saoki: -ngasih death glare ke author- .....................

Dei-kun: -glek!- eheheh..... THIRD REVIEW! Dari **crazy_cousin (1).** Sabar dikit, bu.... nih udah gue update!

Saoki: Gitu, donk! Jangan kebanyakan lebay!!

Dei-kun: -_sialan, gue disiksa sama OC gue sendiri!_- FOURTH REVIEW! Dari **Kurosaki-Shin**! Oke, kalo Lo requestnya kayak gitu, jujur aja, kayaknya gue kagak tau bisa ato nggak, deh, deh. Berhubung ini fic humor, jadi...............

Trus, APA-APAAN rangkingmu ITU???!!! Kok YunHo no. 1, SEH??!! –dihajar ama semua Cassiopeia- TRUS, kenapa CHANGMIN URUTAN 4????!!!! GYYAAAA!!!!!!!

Saoki: -_dasar author hobi kumat!_- JANGAN KUMAT LAGI!!!! CEPET LANJUTIN!!!

Dei-kun: -_astajim....., gue dibentak lagi.... hiks.._- Iya, iya! FIFTH REVIEW! Dari **dark_uchiha**. OI!!!! GUE JANGAN DIBUNUH, DONK!!!! Ntar gue gentayangin baru tau rasa! Trus, ketawanya jangan kebanyakan, donk, fukutaichou (dy ini fukutaichounya LEBAY COMMUNITY!)! Ntar gue sebarin aibmu yang tadi waktu diajak kenalan ama cowok-cowok gaje itu, Lho!

Saoki: =.='

Dei-kun: SIXTH REVIEW!!! Dari **Bianco-Riku-kun**! Temend lebay gue di kelas!! Jelas aja semuanya jadi lebay. Orang nih fic genrenya humor. Bukan horror. Nggak kayak mukamu!

Dei-kun: SEVENTH REVIEW! Dari **Mirai Hayasaka**! Hmm......., IchiRuki, ya? Gue juga suka, sih. Tapi........., ICHIHITSU 4EVER!!!!! Ayayayaya!!! Di sini, malah adanya RukiRen! =.=

Saoki: ZzZzZz........ –kecapekan dari tadi neriakin author terus-

Dei-kun: -cuek- EIGHTH REVIEW! Dari **crazy_cousin** (02) –hobi banget nge-review fic gue!- konser di depan klinik??? Yup! Inilah yang pertama di dunia per-fanfic-an! Haha!

Dei-kun: OKAY!!! NINTH REVIEW!!! Lagi-lagi dari **crazy_cousin** (03)!!! Nyampe bosen gue liatnya!! (sori, ya!! ^-^) ya, ya, ya.......... Kritikannya lewat aja, deh! Bodo amat ama Junsu! –UWAKH! Dihajar ama **crazy_cousin**-

Dei-kun: -_HAIK!!! Tinggal dikit lagi review yang belom dibales!!!_- TENTH REVIEW! Dari **ApPhRoDiTe1412** (02)! Masukin SUJU?? Sorry, gue emang suka beberapa lagunya SUJU. Tapi, berhubung gue nggak terlalu tau soal sifat-sifat mereka semua and (jujur aja) gue nggak hapal nama membernya (gue cuma tau Lee Teuk doank!), ya udah, nggak gue masukin, deh.

Dei-kun: ELEVENTH REVIEW! Dari **Yumemiru Reirin**! Makasih banget......

Dei-kun: TWELFTH REVIEW!! Dari **Aqua van Wolf**!! Huah! Suju? SNSD?? Gue nggak terlalu kenal sama member dari Suju and SNSD!! Sorry!!! .  
O ya, lagu yang di fic itu judulnya Purple Line. Ada yang versi Korea ama Jepang. Meski pun gue lebih suka yang Jepang (lebih gampang dinyanyiin! Cocok Buat temend di Kamar Mandi! Hehe...), tapi, tetep aja........, di summary kan udah gue tulis Boyband Korea gaje. Masa' lagunya yang bahasa Jepang???

Dei-kun: -_two more review!!_- THIRTEENTH REVIEW!! From **Orange Brush**! Hati-hati, bu!! Jangan kebanyakan ketawa!!! (eh, emang di RSJ pasang Hot Spot, ya???)

Dei-kun: FINALLY!!!!! THE LAST REVIEW!!!!! DARI **Kurosaki-Shin**!!! =.=; uh, gue No Comment aja. No word popped out. (HALAH!)

Saoki: -baru bangun dari kubur. UWAKH! Langsung nge-hajar author- Eh??!! Udah selesai, ya???!!!

Dei-kun: Yup!! Ayo! Kasih salam penutup acara SBS!!

Saoki: SBS??? Apaan, tuh?

Dei-kun: Gue belom bilang, ya? Itu, lho! **S**ilakan **B**icara **S**epuasnya!!!!

Saoki: Ow..............

Dei-kun: Okay..., that's all!! AND..............

Dei-kun + Saoki: **PLEASE READ THE STORY AND REVIEW, PLEASE**!!!!!!!!!

**End of SBS corner.............**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH punya Kubo Tite-sensei, oppa-oppa dan unnie dari TVXQ tercinta itu punya SM entertainment (LOL!), dan mainan 'Soubyung' itu punya My Beloved Mbah Moyang. Gue hanya memiliki OC tercinta dan Zanpakutou-nya yang bernama Ranmaru.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Playing Traditional Game: BLEACH vs TVXQ!!**

"RUKICHI! AYO! AYO! AYO! GANTI BAJUNYA CEPETAN!!"kata Yachiru penuh semangat sambil jingkrak-jingkrak nggak jelas.

"DUH! YACHIRU-FUKUTAICHOU!! Tunggu sebentar ngapa, SEH?!! GUE itu kalo mau PERGI kudu nungguin adeknya Ichigo molor dulu ato pergi dari KAMARNYA!" teriak Rukia sampe kupingnya Ichigo yang lagi molor di sebelahnya budeg.

"EH.....?????!!!!!!!!!!! KENAPA??????" tanya Yachiru dengan polosnya.

"Hah......................" Rukia menghela napas dalam-dalam sambil geleng-geleng kepala kayak orang lagi di diskotik.

"Ehm........, gimana, ya, jelasinnya? Rada ruwet, nih" kata Rukia pelan.  
_Sebenernya, sih, ini tuh salah YACHIRU-FUKUTAICHOU!! Seandainya aja otaknya dia __**agak**__ PINTERAN DIKIT!!!_ Rukia sekali lagi narik napas dalem-dalem.

"Ikh! RUKICHI JAHAT!! GARA-GARA AKU INI MASIH KECIL JADI NGGAK DIKASIH TAU!!! PELITT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Yachiru sekenceng-kencengnya sampe memekikkan telinga.

"Yachiru-fukutaichou, bukannya gitu. Umm., gimana, ya? Nanti kamu liat sendiri aja, deh."kata Rukia sambil mengeluarkan senyum keibuan.

[AKH!!!!!!! SILAU!!!!!!]

"Beneran~? Rukichi beneran mau kasih tau aku??? Beneran, kan??" Yachiru mengeluarkan "puppy eyes no jutsu" tingkat 99 ke arah Rukia. Alhasil, Rukia pun iba dan hatinya luluh seketika.

"Iya, Yachiru-chan........." kata Rukia lambat-lambat.

"SUNGGUH~???" Yachiru mengeluarkan jurus "puppy eyes no jutsu"nya lagi.

"SUNGGUH"Rukia membalas dengan nada mantap.

"SUWER~????"

"SUWER!"

"NYAMPE TERKEWER-KEWER~???"

_Aneh-aneh aja!_ Rukia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Iya. SUWER TERKEWER-KEWER!!"

"S-U-M-P-A-H~~~????"

"IYA! HARUS DIBILANGIN BERAPA KALI, SIH???!!!! S-U-M-P-A-H-H~~~!!!!!!!"

"Kalo Bo'ong ntar Rukichi harus nyium kakak-kakak **cewek** aneh yang itu, Lho!"kata Yachiru sambil menunjuk Hero Jaejoong.

Rukia langsung melirik Jaejoong dan melancarkan death glare ke arah Jaejoong. _Awas aja kalo Lo macem-macem sama GUE!! Ntar gue bilangin sama NII-SAMAku, Lho!!!_

Jaejoong langsung malah jadi marah dan bingung gara-gara udah ditunjuk sama Yachiru dan dikasih Death Glare sama Rukia. _Ada apa, sih? Nge-fans, ya?_pikir Jaejoong dengan **PD**nya.

_Eh? Tunggu. Tadi dia bilang apa?? Cewek???_ Pikir Jaejoong dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan.

"SIALAN!!!!!!!!!! GUE BU-KAN C-E-W-E-K!!!!! SIALAN LU SEMUA!!!!!!!!!!!" Jaejoong langsung aja ngamuk-ngamuk gara-gara dituduh "cewek" sama Yachiru.

"EH??????? Trus kalo bukan apa, donk? **Cowok hode**?" tanya Yachiru.

Denger kata-katanya Yachiru, bukannya dia cuekin aja. Tapi, Jaejoong malah tambah ngamuk. (OI!!! MAS!!! JAGA IMAGE , DONK!)

"BUKAN!!!"

"WARIA???"

"TRANS-GENDER?????????"

"SALAH B-A-N-G-E-T-!!!!!!!!"

"AH!! AKU TAU!! PASTI TRANS-JAKARTA!!!!!"

"JELAS BUKAN DAN JANGAN NGACO!!! GUE BUKAN SALAH SATU DARI SEMUA YANG LO SEBUTIN ITU!!!! DENGERIN, NIH, MY SUPER ULTRA GREAT BEAUTIFUL VOICE!!!!!" Bantah Jaejoong dengan hebatnya (maksudnya hebat, tuh, apaan?). Dan dia pun langsung menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan disertai gerakan dance persis seperti di video aslinya.

* * *

(**TVXQ- Rising Sun** [Korean])

Himul irhoborin nalge [My wings have lost their strength]  
jega doeo boril godman gathun naldul [and the days only seem to be filled with sin.]  
bisanghariran kume papyondullo majun naui achimen [I'm greeted with fragments of my poisonous dreams in the morning.]  
banchagimi obnunde [There's no sparkle]

Jinshirun nugurado gadgo inun god [Truth is what everyone wants]  
hajiman boyojun olguren gojidpuningol [But they only show lies on their faces]  
yongwone namgyojin narul chadnunga [I've been abandoned in eternity, are they looking for me?]

Narul dalma gasumane gadugcha kojyoganun innocence [Be like me. My heart is filled with a growing Innocence]  
bulkochun balge taoruge majimagi chanranhan noulchorom [Like a flame burning brightly, Like the last radiant sunset]  
(I'm) Waiting for rising sun [(I'm) Waiting for rising sun]

Now born my eyes sun comes up blowing the fog  
never lies to be your mind got to be true  
[bagian ini nggak perlu terjemahan B. Inggris, kan?]

Ne gal giri 101 kedarume kedarume [Realizing, realizing that my path is 101]  
dudarhal suga obnunge hyonshiringol [I can't reach reality.]  
naui teyangaphe bukkurobji anhge [So that I won't be shy next to the Sun]  
I just try (to be) me and now [I just try (to be) me, and now]

* * *

Dan akhirnya, Jaejoong pun selesai menyanyi dengan SUPER ULTRA GREAT BEAUTIFUL VOICEnya.

"Gimana? Gimana? Keren, nggak? Keren, nggak?? Pasti keren, kan? Ya, kan? Ya, kan? So pasti, dong! Gue maklum aja sodara-sodara kalo anda sekalian terpukau. Siapa, sih, yang nggak terpukau sama HERO JAEJOONG yang SUPER GREAT ini??"kata Jaejoong panjang-lebar denagn PEDEnya sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Dan ternyata..............................................................................................

Tidak ada SATU pun yang memperhatikan Si HERO JAEJOONG yang perkasa itu (Walah, emangnya HERCULES?). Malahan..............

MEREKA PADA MAEN SOUBYUNG, sodara-sodara!!!!!!! Sambil LESEHAN, pula!

(**A/N**: SOUBYUNG itu kayak sejenis permainan anak-anak tradisional. Pertamanya, meeka semua mengacungkan jari mereka semua bareng-bareng sambil ngomong "SOUBYUNG". Jumlah jari yang diacungkan terserah. Terus, nanti kita hitung jumlahnya. Misal. Ada 10 jari=huruf J, 17 jari=Q, dst. Lalu, semuanya harus mencari kata-kata yang berhuruf depan dari huruf yang disebutin! Dan kriterianya, sih, tergantung pemainnya sendiri. Kalo waktu **jaman baheula,** sih, biasanya pake nama binatang. Tapi, kalo gue yang maen, pasti pake nama tokoh anime! Hehehe.....)

"AYO!! SEKALI LAGI!! Ini masih kayak, tadi, ya........ yang dicari pake nama tokoh anime!"kata Yachiru bersemangat. (ya iyalah, secara.......... dia udah menang 3 kali berturut-turut! Tapi, setelah Byakuya mulai serius, kedudukan Yachiru sebagai juara bertahan mulai tersingkir.)

"SOUBYUNG!!!!!!!!!!"kata **Yachiru**, **Rukia**, **Ichigo** (Lho? Udah bangun, ya?), **Kenpachi**, **Byakuya **(ni makhluk dateng dari mana, coba?), **Toshiro **(nyasar), **Orihime **(nyasar), **Ishida **(ini nyasar juga), **Matsumoto** (juga nyasar), **Renji** (selalu nyasar seperti biasa), **Ikkaku** (lagi-lagi nyasar), **Saoki** (OC gue yang naksir ama IKKAKU dan lagi-lagi ikutan nyasar juga!!!), **Yumichika** (fuh, ORANG NYASAR terakhir!!), **Kon**, **Junsu**, **Changmin**, dan **Yunho** _**bersama-sama**_. [seperti biasa, **Yoochun** masih sibuk SMS-an]

[Dei-kun (_nick_nya author): HALAH! Ada orang nyasar sebanyak ini dateng dari mana, coba??!]

"OKE!!! AKU ITUNG, YA.............. SATU....... DUA........ TIGA........ DELAPAN........ ENAM......... Trus..., eh? Berapa, ya? Aku lupa!"kata Yachiru dengan begonya (salah, lagi!).

"DASAR GOBLOK!! ABIS 3 ITU 6, TAU!!"kata Kenpachi mencoba membetulkan hitungan Yachiru (meskipun tetep aja salah).

"EH........?????? Beneran, nih, KEN-CHAN??? Jadi aku ngitungnya salah, ya?????"tanya Yachiru (sekali lagi) dengan muka innocentnya.....

Kenpachi cuma diam sejuta kata

"HALAH!! Sini, gue aja yang ngitung!!!! Repot amat, sih???!!!!"teriak Toshiro yang udah nggak sabar pengin menang gara-gara dari tadi kalah terus dari Byakuya.

"Ya, udah!! Cepetan!!!"teriak Ichigo.

"BENTAR!! Jadi orang itu **sabar** dikit, napa??!!" balas Toshiro (sambil teriak-teriak lagi)

"Dasar **belagu**!! Kebanyakan protes, tapi Lo ndiri juga kayak gitu!!!"

"Berisik!! Jadi nggak bisa konsentrasi lagi, kan!!!!"

"Masa?? Alasan aja, lo! Katanya jenius..???"

"Udah, deh. Ga usah nyampe segitunya, kali..." kali ini Hitsugaya sudah muali kehilangan moodnya. Buktinya, sekarang dia udah mulai ngomong sambil monyongin bibirnya.

"Terserahlah, Toshiro. Jangan kebanyakan protes. Cepet itung." Ichigo mulai sok merintah Toshiro.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!! UDAH GUE BILANGIN BERAPA KALI, SIH, BIAR LO MANGGIL GUE HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU?????!!!!" Hitsugaya jerit-jerit sampe urat lehernya udah berasa kram.

"Eh??? Baru sekali, kan???" jawab Ichigo, singkat.

Toshiro hanya menghela napas dalam-dalam. Lalu, diem seribu bahasa. Dia nggak dapet kata-kata yang cocok buat membalas perkataan Ichigo.

Yang lainnya pun hanya diam memandangi Si Kapten Kecil yang (SUPER) Imut itu kalah debat lawan Ichigo.

[-author digebukin Hitsu!]

Akhirnya, suasana pun menjadi hening.

"Umm...... annyong??" jawab Jaejoong yang dari tadi stress gara-gara dicuekin terus sama semua orang.

[krik... krik... krik...]

**HASIL: NOT RESPONDING. TRY IN A FEW SECOND LATER.**

"Hhh........, ya udah sini aku itung lagi."kata Hitsugaya, pasrah, "25 + 32 + 7 + 64 + ..... bla... bla..... bla...." Hitsugaya pun mulai menghitung dengan hitungan super rumit. Apalagi, saking JENIUSnya tuh anak, dia nyampe ikutan memasukkan tripel Pytaghoras dan rumus relativitas (E = mc2).

Sebelum yang lainnya bosen setengah mati, Rukia pun udah teriak-teriak gaje.

"ARGH!!!! KELAMAAN! KALO GINI CARANYA, BISA-BISA GUE MATI BOSEN LAGI!!!!" kata Rukia. (tokoh utama fic yang ga pernah diperhatikan.....)

"Sini, gue aja yang ngitung! Setuju??" bentak Rukia.

Serempak semuanya koor "Setuju............"

"Lha? Terus itungan gue??!!!" protes Hitsugaya yang udah terlanjur ngitung pake rumus-rumus super sulit.

"Yah............... Emang gue pikirin?!!" jawab Renji sambil terus mengunyah permen kapas yang tadi ngambil dari kulkas di rumahnya Ichigo.

"nyam.. nyam..... nyam....." Renji masih terus saja mengunyah sementara Rukia masih sibuk menghitung jari.

(hening...................)

"nyam... nyam.... nyam......."

(masih hening.....................)

Tiba-tiba.................

_Ah! Gue baru kepikiran sesuatu!_ Ichigo lalu menjentikkan jari.  
"Renji...." panggil Ichigo.

"Hmm..??"

"Lo ambil tuh permen dari mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"oh.... Ini?" tanya Renji sambil mengacung-acungkan bungkus permennya yang udah ludes.

"Iya!" jawab Ichigo sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat.

"Itu.............. Dari kulkas di rumah lo..............." jawab Renji.

"WUAPAH???????!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo langsung berdiri. Udah bersiap-siap mau nerkam Renji.

"DARI KU-" perkataan Ichigo terputus sama Rukia yang langsung teriak-teriak nyebutin abjad.

"AKHIRNYA!!!!!! ABJADNYA 'T'. CEPETAN!" teriak Rukia keras-keras sampe-sampe membangunkan Yoochun yang ketiduran gara-gara bosen sms-an sama pacar-pacarnya yang seabrek itu..

(A/N: Di DBSK/TVXQ, yang paling susah dibangunin itu Yoochun [Micky].)

"Tessai Tsukabishi." Byakuya langsung menjawab dengan kalem secara cepat.

"Tosen Kaname" Toshiro juga langsung menjawab dengan cepat. Nggak mau kalah sama Byakuya.

"Tsunade!!! Yang seksi itu, Loh........!!! Ukuran 'aset'nya mantap, dah!!" teriak Renji dengan PEDEnya sambil makan lollipop. (astaga....., udah ganti snack lagi?!)

"EH??!! Kayak gue, donk??!!" Matsumoto dengan PEDEnya mendebat perkataan Renji soal 'aset itu. "Kira-kira, gue ama dia 'gede'an mana??" tanya Matsumoto yang penasaran sambil memamerkan 'aset'nya.

Renji, Ichigo, Ishida, Toshiro, dan Junsu langsung BLUSHING. Sedangkan Kon malah langsung ngiler sambil keterusan berkhayal ngebayangin dia dipeluk sama Matsumoto. Yoochun masih berusaha nahan amarah gara-gara acara tidurnya keganggu. Changmin, seperti biasa, sibuk makan. Kali ini dia makan Brownies. Yumichika lagi sibuk NGACA! Apalagi Ikkaku sama Saoki (OC tercinta yang 'aset'nya juga gede dan entah kenapa muncul di mimpi author sebagai pacarnya Ikkaku) malah sibuk pacaran! Sedangkan Sang NON-CHARISMA LEADER, alias Yunho, malah sibuk ngelamun sambil ber-cengo ria! Kalo yang lain yang belum disebutin........, silakan nebak sendiri.

"Ng....... Nggak tau. Kayaknya sama, deh."jawab Renji yang bingung.

"EEEHHH???!!!! SAMA?! Kalo gitu, berarti gue harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, donk!!" kata Matsumoto.

"Bekerja labih keras buat apaan?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Buat MEMBESARKAN 'aset'ku tercinta!" seru Matsumoto.

BRUUUSH!!!

Teh hijau yang lagi diminum sama Toshiro (jangan tanya tehnya dateng dari mana) langsung muncrat. Sedangkan Changmin langsung keselek (tersedak) Brownies yang dia makan.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk... Hegh.. Hegh..." Changmin masih saja keselek.

Melihat Changmin yang menderita gara-gara keselek brownies, Junsu berinisiatif buat membantu Changmin. "CHANGMIN-A!!! CEPET MUNTAHIN!! MUNTAHIN!!" teriak Junsu sambil menabok punggung Changmin berkali-kali biar browniesnya cepet keluar.

Dan akhirnya, brownies pembawa petaka itu berhasil dimuntahkan oleh Changmin.

(sfx: HORE!!!!!!!!!!)

"Uh.. huekh.. huekh.. Si.. Sialan, kamu, Hyung. Masa punggungku ditabok kenceng-kenceng?! Mana berkali-kali, lagi!!" Chanmin yang sudah berhasil mengeluarkan 'deadly brownies' itu langsung protes. Sedangkan Junsu cuma cengengesan nggak jelas.

"Cih, dasar berisik. O ya, Tsumugiya Ururu" Kenpachi juga langsung menjawab cepat-cepat. Gengsi gara-gara keduluan sama Renji.

"HUEE........!!! Ken-chan curang! Nyebutin nama duluan! Aku jadi kalah lagi, kan!" Yachiru langsung memprotes Kenpachi yang udah nyebutin namanya duluan.

"Ya udah, langsung nyebutin aja, napa?" kata Kenpachi dengan sok.

"EH??? Boleh??!! Ya udah, Tenten!!" jawab Yachiru cepet-cepet.

"Tsururin!! Tsururin!!" teriak Saoki yang ikut-ikutan semangat dan nggak mau kalah.

"NGEJEKIN GUE, NIH??!!" Ikkaku langsung tersinggung sama perkataannya Saoki.

"Ya, nggak, donk!! Kan gue dari tadi kepikiran sama lo!!" jawab Saoki terang-terangan.

Mukanya Ikkaku langsung jadi semerah rambutnya Renji.

"Suit! Suit!! Pengantin baru, neh!!" Renji, Ichigo, dan Yunho langsung menyoraki Ikkaku dan Saoki yang udah pada salting sambil lirik-lirikan nggak jelas.

"Umm....... bu.. bukannya...., kita belom nikah, ya?" nyalinya Saoki langsung menciut nyampe jambangnya yang panjang itu pun ikut mengkeret.

"Sialan lo pada!! Ngiri, ya?!" kata Ikkaku yang masih blushing sambil marah-marah nggak jelas.

"Cielah........ Ngiri?? Sori banget, ya! Gue udah punya yang lebih yahud!" balas Renji sambil mengacung-acungkan poster Tsunade.

Ikkaku cuma cengo ngeliatin Renji. Sedangkan Saoki cuek-cuek aja.

* * *

(hening sejenak........)

"Umm......., halo??" Jaejoong yang masih aja tetep dicuekin mencoba menarik perhatian semua orang.

Tapi, tetep aja..........

**SORRY, PROGRAM NOT RESPONDING. TRY LATER.**

"hah........" Jaejoong pun menghela napas dan cuma bisa pasrah menanti.

"hehe...." Renji masih senyum-senyum nggak jelas gara-gara ngeliatin posternya Tsunade.

"RENJI!!!!!!!!!!!! KAMU NGEDUA-IN AKU!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAHAT!!!~" Rukia udah jerit-jerit persis di kupingnya Renji. Renji langsung budeg seketika.

"eh............, Itu..................." Renji gelagapan. "Nggak, kok! YOU'RE THE ONE FOR ME, BABY!!" Renji langsung cepet-cepet menjawab begitu liat Byakuya udah ngeluarin Senbonzakura-nya. Hiiy........., siapa juga yang mau ditebas pake tuh pedang?

Byakuya pun segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Renji setelah Renji bilang kata-kata 'keramat' itu.

"Huf............" Rukia dan Renji langsung menghembuskan napas lega.

(hening...........................)

"Terus, sekarang siapa lagi yang belum nyebutin?" tanya Toshiro.

"BANYAK!!!!!!!" yang lain kompakan menjawab pertanyyan begonya Toshiro. Kecuali Jaejoong, tentunya!

"ALAH!!! Tobi!!" jawab Ikkaku cepat-cepat.

"Tonton..." Yumichika ikut-ikutan menjawab dengan nada yang 'beautiful'.

"Hah...???? Siapa, tuh?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Babinya Tsunade." Jawab Yumichika singkat. Abis itu, dia NGACA lagi, deh!

"Ooooo.........."

"Aku! Aku! Tatsuki-chan belum disebutin!!!" Inoue jadi teriak-teriak gaje sendiri.

"Hmm........., menurut logika, hanya ada satu faktor-X yang tersisa. Tezuka Kunimitsu!" Ishida juga ikut menjawab dengan gaya-nya yang lebay abis!

GUBRAKK!!!!!

"PENTING, YA???!!!!" Ichigo langsung protes begitu ngeliatin tingkahnya Ishida yang agak-agak norak.

"Kon, tinggal kamu satu-satunya character dari Bleach yang belum jawab!!" bentak Toshiro.

{haduh.........., Shiro-chan dari tadi marah-marah mulu......]

"Umm............., anu." Ishida mencoba menyela Toshiro. Dan.................. GAGAL!

"Kon!!" Toshiro membentak sekali lagi dan sekelilingnya langsung mendingin gara-gara Toshiro udah mulai marah.

"Taichou....... Reiatsunya jangan angker gitu, donk!" kata Matsumoto.

Toshiro nggak nge-respon. Dan dia membentak Kon sekali lagi. "KON!!!!! Cepet keluar!"

"Anu............." Ishida sekali lagi mencoba menyela Toshiro. Dan GAGAL lagi.

"KON!!!!!!!! CEPET!!!!!! Soten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!!!" Toshiro yang udah terlanjur ngamuk, langsung aja mengeluarkan Hyourinmarunya yang Hebat bin canggih itu.

"GGGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jerit semua orang yang ada di situ.

"KON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Toshiro sekali lagi sambil mengeluarkan serangan. Membuat suasana menjadi tegang dan angker.

"WOOIII!!!! MAKANYA, DENGERIN DULU ORANG KALO NGOMONG!!!! KON ITU DI-DISKUALIFIKASI!!!" Ishida juga udah terlanjur ikut-ikutan terbawa suasana.

"Eh............?????? Maksudnya?????" Hitsugaya langsung menghentikan serangannya dan bertanya dengan tampang 'blank' yang malah bikin dia keliatan imut banget!

"hah...................." Ishida menghela napas "Liat, nih. Ini Kon." Kata Ishida sambil memperlihatkan segumpal kapas dan kain kumal berwarna orange. "Siapa tadi yang berinisiatif makan dia?"

Nggak ada satu pun orang yang ngaku.......................................

(suasana menjadi hening, lagi.................................)

"Eh, Hyung, berarti tinggal kta yang belum jawab, ya????" tanya Junsu ke Yunho dengan muka imutnya.

"eh, iya, ya?" Yunho malah gantian tanya.

"Hmm................., kayaknya udah semua disebutin, deh!" kata Junsu.

"Emang yang belum disebutin siapa????" Yoochun ikut-ikutan tanya.

"GUE!!!!!!!!!!!" Changmin yang emang pada dasarnya 'Blank', langsung menjawab dengan PDnya.

Tiga anggota TVXQ lainnya cuma bisa cengo dan berpikir keras supaya nggak kena hukuman.

"AHA!! AKU TAU!!!" Junsu langsung dengan semangat langsung menyatakan keJENIUSannya ke anggota lain.

"Apa? Apa?" Yoochun sudah mulai penasaran dengan jawaban Junsu.

"**T**UNG Yunho!!!" kata Junsu dengan PDnya. "BETUL, KAN??????"

GUBRAK!!!!!!!

"SIALAN!!! BERANI LO AMA LEADER LO SENDIRI!!!! NAMA ASLI GUE ITU **J**UNG Yunho, tau!!! PAKE 'J' bukan PAKE 'T'!" Yunho mulai marah-marah ke Junsu.

"Eh??? Emang apa bedanya?" tanya Junsu "Cuma beda huruf depannya doank, kan?"

"YA BEDALAH!!!!!! **T**ulang sama **J**ulang beda, nggak?!!!" kata Yunho yang sudah mulai ilang kesabarannya. [bagus!! Meledak aja sekalian! –dihajar Yunho FC-]

"Sama, kok!!!" kata Junsu.

"KOK BISA????!!!!!!!" tantang Yunho.

"Semuanya sama-sama cocok sama Changmin, kan? Yang kurus kering kayak **T**ulang: Changmin. Yang tinggi men**J**ulang: Changmin! Sama, kan??" kata Junsu.

"ARGHH!!!!! STRESS, NIH, GUE!!!!! Gantian gue, kan, sekarang yang nyebutin?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun cuma mangut-mangut. Sedangkan Changmin......................., masih BLANK!

"**T**IM JUNSU!! Haha!! Puas??!!!" ejek Yunho sambil nyengir. Sampe-sampe bibirnya dower kayak Ichimaru Gin.

"APA-APAAN, TUH???!!! Nama gue jadi kayak bubur!!!" Junsu langsung protes denger namanya di'plesetin' sama Leader Nggak Becus itu.

-

-

Sementara mereka bertengkar, Yoochun bisik-bisik gaje ke Changmin.

"Changmin-a!! Changmin-a!!!" panggil Yoochun.

Sungguh suatu keajaiban dunia bahwa Changmin (tumben) nggak 'blank'. Dan dia pun merespon!! "Apa, hyung???"

"Mending, kita tinggal aja 2 makhluk gila ini. Mendingan kita jalan-jalan aja! Ya, nggak?" kata Yoochun.

"MAU! MAU! Katanya deket sini ada warung Ramen enak, hyung!!!!" teriak Changmin.

"HALAH! Kamu itu!!! Makanan melulu!!!" Yoochun protes mendengar usulan Changmin.

"Lho??? Terus............???" Changmin jadi tambah bingung lagi.

"cari cewek, donk! Hari gini!" jawab Yoochun sambil mengeluarkan senyum kemenangan.

"OH!! ITU!!!" Teriak Changmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"setuju, nggak???" tawar Yoochun.

"Setuju, sih. Tapi...................." Changmin agak ragu-ragu.

"Tapi apa??" tanya Yoochun yang penasaran.

"Nanti kita makan-makan nggak???" tanya Changmin.

_Gubrak!!!!! Changmin................, ternyata yang lo khawatirkan masalah makanan juga......._ Yoochun langsung geleng-geleng kepala. "Udahlah, soal itu, sih, beres!!!!!"

Dan akhirnya, perjalanan dua pejuang cinta kita pun dimulai!!!!

"Lho??? Lho???? Kalian mo pergi ke mana?????? Kan belom selesai!!!!!" teriak Rukia protes.

"Ah! Nggak penting!!!" jawab Yoochun dengan santai. Lalu, dia pun langsung ngambil langkah sejuta ke diskotik terdekat. "MY LITTLE BIRDIE GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT FOR ME, ABANG YOOCHUN!!!!!!!!" teriak Yoochun dengan gajenya sambil ngeloyor ke diskotik dengan menyeret seekor Changmin.

(hening........................)

"Yah.............., batal, deh, maennya." Rukia mengeluarkan nada kecewa.

"Trus gimana, donk???" tanya Toshiro yang masih belum puas maen gara-gara belom pernah menang sekali pun dari Byakuya.

Tidak ada satu pun orang unjuk gigi.........................

"OI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUE BAWA KWARTET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Ichigo.

"Yes!!" Toshiro langsung semangat lagi. Akhirnya, ada kesempatan lain buat ngalahin Kuchiki!!

"Oke.............. siap-siap di posisi masing-masing, ya!!!" teriak Ichigo saat udah mulai mengocok kartu.

_Lagi????_ Rukia cuma geleng-geleng kepala karena tau, game ber-lesehan ini masih belum akan berakhir.

Kalo Yunho dan Junsu.............................. mereka masih berantem masalah **T**ung Yunho dan **T**im Junsu.

"helo..........?????? Kok gue masih dicuekin, nih???!!!!!" teriak Jaejoong.

dan lagi-lagi................................

**SORRY THE PROGRAM IS NOT RESPONDING. TRY IN A FEW SECOND!**

[Bwahahaha.........................]

**=To Be Continued=**

* * *

Dei-kun: fuh!!! Akhirnya penderitaan gue berakhir juga!!!!!

Saoki: haha!! Rasain! Siapa suruh jadi author FF??!!!

Dei-kun: Yey! Kalo nggak ada gue, Lo nggak bakalan lahir dan 'jadian' sama Ikkaku, kan??!!

Saoki: eh.............., iya, ya?

Dei-kun: BTW...............................

Dei-kun + Saoki: REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dei-kun: JANGAN LUPA IKUTAN POLLING 'MUSIK JEPANG ATO KOREA' DI PRO- [diputus saoki]

Saoki: NGGAK PENTING!!!!!

* * *

(**A/N**: **sori banget kalo nanti chap 5 updatenya lama. Lagi musim Ujian**!!! UWAKH!!!!! KELOMPOK GUE BELOM MULAI OBSERVASI!!!!!!!!!!!! TIDAKK!!!!!)


End file.
